legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Base
Echo Base was the Rebel Alliance facility established on Hoth after the Battle of Yavin. History After their success against the Galactic Empire at Yavin 4, Rebel Alliance High Command sent many expedition teams across the galaxy to scout locations for a new base, realizing that Imperial retribution would come swiftly against their base on Yavin 4. While fleeing an Imperial pursuit squadron in 0 ABY, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo fled to the icy world of Hoth. Its remote location, protective asteroid belt and low likelihood of Imperial presence made it an ideal location for the new Alliance headquarters. After escaping simultaneous attacks by the bounty hunter Raskar and the smuggler Salmakk, Skywalker recommended the world to Alliance High Command, and the leaders agreed to his proposal. Major Kem Monnon, head of the Alliance Corps of Engineers, was sold the location of a series of caves by an old smuggler. Monnon was then dispatched to Hoth to plan and oversee the construction of what would become Echo Base. Geothermal analysis indicated that the best location for the base was on the northern edge on the only livable temperate band near the equator. Monnon's engineers built the base under the mountains of the Clabburn Range south of the Nev Ice Flow and reinforced the natural ice caverns beneath the surface of Hoth to serve as pathways. After three standard years, Echo Base was completed. Two large bay doors provided main entrances at the north and south ends of the mountain range. The hangar was one of the first segments built to allow for the steady inflow of resources. The facility included perimeter defense trenches, static anti-infantry and -vehicle emplacements, v-150 Planet Defender ion cannon, OrC-19 planetary com-scan unit, theater shield, medical facility and command center. At its height, the base housed 7,500 combat and command personnel, 350 medical personnel and 120 droids. The hangar was large enough to simultaneously house at least thirty GR-75 Medium Transports, sixty Rebel starfighters, twelve snowspeeders, as well as smaller freighters such as the Millenium Falcon, Outrider and Rogue Star. The Alliance patrolled the terrain surrounding Echo Base with mounted tauntaun riders and snowspeeders, and regularly warded off wampa attacks. The perimeter of the base was dotted with scout posts labeled "Echo Stations", such as Echo Station 3-8, Echo Station 3-T-8 and Echo Station 5-7. Echo Base was the site of the Battle of Hoth fought between the Empire and the Alliance in 5ABY. The Empire sent powerful assault units to Hoth to crush the Alliance base. The Rebels fought a delaying action to allow time for Code 1-5—the evacuation of the base. The Imperial Blizzard Force eventually destroyed the base's shield generator and deployed snowtroopers into the base. In the brutal room-to-room fighting that ensued, many remaining personnel were killed. Known Assigned Personnel * 2-1B (Head of base medical personnel) * Aarshen * Cal Alder (Scout) * Jess Allashane * Wedge Antilles * Shie Azumie * Areta Bell * Bervin * Bindu * Blainekie * Vildar Blin * Brodie Boomer * Tiane Buckings * C-3PO * Tycho Celchu * Chewbacca * Beryl Chiffonage * Crimmins * Cubber Daine * Darklighter * Tarrin Datch * Delevar * Bren Derlin (Head of base security) * Dervis * Cad Druette * Brock Edison * EG-4 * F4-7 * Samoc Farr * Toryn Farr * Ledick Firest * Fixit * Ollie Ginza * Grond * Nala Hetsime * Reyé Hollis * Dice Ibegon * Tigran Jamiro (Senior logistics officer) * Wes Janson * Jielu * K-3PO * Maren Kelsome * Kensaric * Derek Klivian * Kira Lar * Tenk Lenso * Lijet * Losca * M-3PO * Crix Madine * Maer * Pharl McQuarrie * Stevan Makintay * Lag Mettier * Tarn Mison * Jobin Mothma * Voren Na'al * Sala Natu * Romas Navander * Bai'yle Norssohn * Kesin Ommis * Princess Leia Organa * Judder Page * Corman Quien * R2-D2 * R2-M5 * R3-A2 * R-3PO * R3-Y2 * R5-M2 * Dak Ralter * Dash Rendar (Mercenary) * Tamizander Rey * Carlist Rieekan (Base commander) * Meghan Rivers * Roj * Vyn Rolado * Rory * Seito * Zev Senesca * Wyron Serper * Lak Sivrak * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Rhyley Stargazer * Sora * Berec Tanaal * Palo Torshan * Shawn Valdez * Jeroen Webb * An-Taei Wynonyms Foot Note This location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the locations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Locations